dc_and_marvel_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Drift
Drift (ドリフト, Dorifuto) is an Autobot samurai with a rarity: he's a bounty hunter with a conscience, while some bounty hunters may be unscrupulous thugs for hire. Dedicated to hunting down wrongdoers and crooks across the galaxy, Drift aims to bring his targets in fairly and honorably, with the strong goal of rehabilitating them into contributing members of Cybertronian society. This rigid moral code may be as an attempt to distance himself from his past as the Decepticon soldier Deadlock (デッドロック, Deddorokku) and his time with the decidedly amoral Ronin. Not that he's all sunshine and roses, however. As a result of his training with the Circle of Light and the Cyber-Ninja Corps, Drift is an exacting perfectionist in everything he does. He adheres to an unbending code of honor he follows to the letter, a level of strictness even Strongarm finds excessive. He is blunt and dismissive, rarely giving even slight praise, which often leaves his two Mini-Con students, Panzer and Ranzer, feeling unappreciated. They stick with him because he helped lift them out of the gutter, but.... Drift is an expert in blade combat, eschewing blasters for the up-close approach, leaving his Mini-Cons to handle outside distractions while he focuses on his target. Turns out he needs the backup, as he's quite unpopular with other bounty hunters... particularly Fracture, who's itching to turn Drift into so many metal shavings. In the past, Drift was a young bot who also joined the Cyber-Ninja Corps, and is in stern need of discipline. Thankfully, Dai Atlas is just the mentor to give it to him. "Solutions to the most troubling problems come to the calmed mind." :—Drift. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Eric Bauza (English), Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Raffaele Farina (Italian), Not Known (Korean) Biography Appearance Robot Mode In robot mode, he is a samurai robot, with his two swords can be stored on his left hip. Vehicle Mode Back on Cybertron, his vehicle mode was a Cybertronian Sports Car, later when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of an orange car that appears to be a cross between a Bugatti Veyron and a Gumpert Apollo. Attributes: *Master of all Arts of the Cyber-Ninja Corps Gallery Background Personality As a samurai warrior, Drift is honorable, calm, level-headed, compose, strict, and stern. He does not realize when he is being too hard on someone, until that person points it out to him. He knows mentoring his pupils is not easy (though he has proven to work with them through communication and guidance as he seems to act like a father figure to Ranzer and Panzer). Drift has often expressed or give compassion, understanding, and caring to his Mini-cons and for Team Prime. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Cyber-Ninja Corps **Yoketron **Prowl *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Strongarm **Bulkhead **Bumblebee **Sideswipe **Omega Supreme *Windblade *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit **Ranzer **Panzer *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Guard **Ultra Magnus **Zeta Prime **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family Neutral *Elita-1 *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Lockdown Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's Pack **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Weapons and Abilities Drift is a master in blade combat, and has the longest training in a wide variety of techniques of the Cyber-Ninja Corps, including a knowledge of Circuit-Su, Metallikato, Processor-Over-Matter and all Seven Steps of the Thundering Dragon. Sometimes, Drift would use his bare hands to take on his enemies as well. In battle, he wields swords kept on his left hip with extreme skill, eschewing blasters for the range or up-close approach, and he is able to use them to deflect oncoming laser shots, as well as to slice up opponents. Drift is capable of taking an a opponent, like Fracture, single handed. He is a skilled fighter and uses his swords to combat any foe in most fights. Sometimes, Drift would use his bare hands to take on his enemies as well. He is equipped with two gauntlets that turn into Minicons Ranzer and Panzer, and leaves the outside distractions to them, while he focuses on his target. Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History In the past, Drift was once a Decepticon, but he voluntarily reformatted himself into an Autobot shell. His change of spark apparently took place after witnessing horrors on Devola, which led to him deserting the Decepticons. Dai Atlas has asked Jazz to spend some time with Drift to help get the young bot's head on straight. After training with the Corps, Drift rehabilitated a pair of Mini-Con criminals named Panzer and Ranzer, who chose to train under him in return. Synopsis See also External links *Drift Wikipedia *Drift Transformers Database Trivia *Drift's robot mode resembles his live action counterpart as both incarnations have a goatee and both have the same personal code of honor in battle . Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Heroes Category:Team Prime Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Swordsmens Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters